Uruguay en Gakuen Hetalia!
by Hetalia-Neko1
Summary: Uruguay llega a Gakuen Hetalia, donde tiene que convivir en esa academia junto a todos los países que allí están, aquí no veras Yaoi, perdón... -Bueno, tal vez si, shonen-ai-
1. Chapter 1

Un fanfiction de Hetalia. **–NO HAY YAOI AQUÍ, solo quizás shonen-ai-**

Era un día soleado, llegaba el día en el que Uruguay se uniría con los demás países de Hetalia, le costaría adaptarse ya que no era muy conocido.

Cuando llegó los países se esperaban alguien muy chibi, de 10 años máximo, pero con los progresos y muchas cosas que tenía Uruguay, además de ser hermano de Argentina, era un país de aproximadamente 20 años, todos los países quedaron boquiabiertos al saber eso. Ya conocían a Argentina, de hecho, lo echaron por insultar a Inglaterra cuando se lo encontró por el tema de las islas Malvinas, y se armó un lío gigante.

- Bienvenido, Uruguay-san. – Dijo Japón, siempre respetuoso.

Inglaterra recordaba el incidente con Argentina, y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle: - ¡Mas te vale no ser como tu hermano, idiota con lentes!

- Brilla demasiado… nadie me… quitará mi puesto de genialidad, kesese.

Salió diciendo Prussia, con tono de envidia.

Con algunos saludos, algunos malos, de igual manera Uruguay fue bien recibido. Por fin asistía al Gakuen Hetalia, una escuela solo para países, y él fue el afortunado en ser elegido por conocer sin errores todo sobre Uruguay.

Cuando llegó la hora de clases, y tocaba sentarse en algún lugar quedó aislado del mundo, no porque los demás países no quisieran, pero a pesar de ser un país brillante y con muchas cosas especiales, era muy tímido y prefería estar solo. Allí conoció a Rusia…

Le susurró en el oído para que no ser escuchado por el profesor, que era Alemania: - ¿Quieres ser uno con Rusia? Kolkolkol…

Uruguay asustado, pidió a Ludwig que lo dejara cambiarse de lugar, le rogó y con plegarias lo dejó cambiarse. Ahora estaba al lado de Inglaterra y America, vaya elección… pero era el ultimo lugar que quedaba y además de eso, mejor que estar al lado de esa persona tan rara era mejor. Un nuevo alumno era muy preciado en esa academia, Alemania comenzó a explicar la historia de Uruguay, su cultura, sus comidas, etc, e Inglaterra, estuvo toda la clase entera comentándole a Uruguay las formas en las que mataría a Argentina.

Uruguay.

Este Inglaterra me está cansando, además de que America no deja de hablarme de que él es el héroe, y que ni pensara en intentar superarlo porque me iba a ir mal, suspiré e intenté prestar atención a la clase.

- El mate y las tortas fritas son algo muy discutido entre los hermanos Uruguay e Argentina, ambos dicen que les pertenece y…

- ¡El mate es de los 2, al igual que las tortas fritas, los Argentinos pelean por ellas, no nosotros!

- Siéntese Sebastian (Que así se llamaba). – Exclamó Alemania en una voz de Macho que se respeta!

- S-Si…

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había que salir de esa pesada clase, y el día había pasado, Italia moría por conocer al nuevo alumno.

- Vee~ Uruguay, ¿Te gusta la pasta? – Preguntó Italia

Uruguay no sabía que decir, había comido pasta muchas veces, y era deliciosa en verdad, pero que alguien le hablara tan repentinamente era inusual.

- Ehh.. Hola Italia…

Sebastian estaba congelado, no sabía que decir.

Continuará…

Un fanfiction de Hetalia. –NO HAY YAOI AQUÍ, solo quizás shonen-ai-

Era un día soleado, llegaba el día en el que Uruguay se uniría con los demás países de Hetalia, le costaría adaptarse ya que no era muy conocido.

Cuando llegó los países se esperaban alguien muy chibi, de 10 años máximo, pero con los progresos y muchas cosas que tenía Uruguay, además de ser hermano de Argentina, era un país de aproximadamente 20 años, todos los países quedaron boquiabiertos al saber eso. Ya conocían a Argentina, de hecho, lo echaron por insultar a Inglaterra cuando se lo encontró por el tema de las islas Malvinas, y se armó un lío gigante.

- Bienvenido, Uruguay-san. – Dijo Japón, siempre respetuoso.

Inglaterra recordaba el incidente con Argentina, y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle: - ¡Mas te vale no ser como tu hermano, idiota con lentes!

- Brilla demasiado… nadie me… quitará mi puesto de genialidad, kesese.

Salió diciendo Prussia, con tono de envidia.

Con algunos saludos, algunos malos, de igual manera Uruguay fue bien recibido. Por fin asistía al Gakuen Hetalia, una escuela solo para países, y él fue el afortunado en ser elegido por conocer sin errores todo sobre Uruguay.

Cuando llegó la hora de clases, y tocaba sentarse en algún lugar quedó aislado del mundo, no porque los demás países no quisieran, pero a pesar de ser un país brillante y con muchas cosas especiales, era muy tímido y prefería estar solo. Allí conoció a Rusia…

Le susurró en el oído para que no ser escuchado por el profesor, que era Alemania: - ¿Quieres ser uno con Rusia? Kolkolkol…

Uruguay asustado, pidió a Ludwig que lo dejara cambiarse de lugar, le rogó y con plegarias lo dejó cambiarse. Ahora estaba al lado de Inglaterra y America, vaya elección… pero era el ultimo lugar que quedaba y además de eso, mejor que estar al lado de esa persona tan rara era mejor. Un nuevo alumno era muy preciado en esa academia, Alemania comenzó a explicar la historia de Uruguay, su cultura, sus comidas, etc, e Inglaterra, estuvo toda la clase entera comentándole a Uruguay las formas en las que mataría a Argentina.

Uruguay.

Este Inglaterra me está cansando, además de que America no deja de hablarme de que él es el héroe, y que ni pensara en intentar superarlo porque me iba a ir mal, suspiré e intenté prestar atención a la clase.

- El mate y las tortas fritas son algo muy discutido entre los hermanos Uruguay e Argentina, ambos dicen que les pertenece y…

- **¡El mate es de los 2, al igual que las tortas fritas, los Argentinos pelean por ellas, no nosotros!**

- Siéntese Sebastian (Que así se llamaba). – Exclamó Alemania en una voz de Macho que se respeta!

- S-Si…

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había que salir de esa pesada clase, y el día había pasado, Italia moría por conocer al nuevo alumno.

- Vee~ Uruguay, ¿Te gusta la pasta? – Preguntó Italia

Uruguay no sabía que decir, había comido pasta muchas veces, y era deliciosa en verdad, pero que alguien le hablara tan repentinamente era inusual.

- Ehh.. Hola Italia…

Sebastian estaba congelado, no sabía que decir.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2 - Inglaterra me quiere matar!

Nota: Mi perfil decía que era de Chile (WTF? xD) pero en realidad soy de Uruguay, no entiendo por qué decía eso ._., y como hay pocos fics de Uruguay decidí hacer uno de mi querido país… y eso :D 3

Nota2: No odio a los argentinos, solo odio a aquellos argentinos que son egocéntricos (que son la mayoría de los porteños, no todos), y que detestan a Uruguay diciendo que nos robamos cosas… eso.

- Ah… Italia, hola… pues, s-supongo que sí.

- ¡Doitsuu! Saluda al nuevo estudiante, vaya… ¡no seas así de serio!... vee~

Alemania miró a Uruguay con su habitual cara seria y luego giró la cabeza.

Uruguay ~

- Al menos podrías disimular un poco… - pensé. Italia me miraba con una cara de fascinación, le encantaba ver alumnos nuevos de vez en cuando para no tener que ver siempre las mismas caras.

- Vee~… Por cierto, ¿Dónde queda Uruguay?

Bajé la cabeza y me rodeó un aura oscura… eso me recordó a mi egocéntrico hermano Argentina.

- ¡Aaa! No seas como Rusia por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Aaa! ¡Perdón, perdón, es que soy uno de los alumnos mas inútiles y no se ni siquiera donde queda Alemania! Veeeeeeeee~!

Alemania que se encontraba discutiendo con Prussia giró la cabeza atentamente a Italia y lo miró con cara de desprecio y se acercó a el…

- … ¿Cómo es eso de que no sabes donde queda Alemania?

- Y-Yo no dije eso doitsuu! Por favor no me golpees, ¡no me golpees! – Luego de dicho eso Italia sacó una bandera blanca.

Me sentía aislado del mundo, todos parecían conocerse tan bien y nadie conocía mi país, que mas da, ya llegará el día en el que seré más conocido.

- Eh…. Hola... A-Alemania…

No era de hablar con gente, y era muy tímido, y además de que era una hormiga al lado de Alemania.

No me prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo, siento que me odia.

- Vee~ Uruguay, tu nombre es Sebastian, ¿No?

- S-Si, así es.

A lo que Japón con cara de admiración giró su cabeza y dijo con entusiasmo:

- ¡¿Eres un mayordomo?!

- …

- …

Hubo un silencio total por un largo rato…

- Disculpe Sebastian-san… No he dicho nada. – Dijo Japón con cara avergonzada.

Parecía ser de que habían grupos en esta academia, así como el de Japón, Italia y Alemania, debería ir a visitar a los demás y al menos intentar llevarme mejor con ellos.

10 Minutos de buscar a Inglaterra, America, Francia, Etc.

- …? Ah… el alumno nuevo, Uruguay… ¡LAS MALVINAS SON MÍAS! – Dijo Inglaterra con sus ojos blancos que daban mas miedo que Argentina cuando le llevaba la contra.

- Y-Ya basta Inglaterra… Por favor… el es Uruguay… N-No Argentina – Decía Canadá pacíficamente.

Inglaterra se –Intentó- tranquilizar y se quedó sentado mientras los demás países trataban de que dejara de querer matarme.

Francia entró a la sala en donde estaban, era una de las salas que mejor cuidada y decorada estaba, la entrada en donde todos saludaron al principio a Uruguay.

- Ahí está el idiota del vino.

- Bonjour! Mi querido Inglaterra.

- Callate. Y por cierto, America debería dejar de jugar videojuegos a la hora de clases.

Cada vez era peor, no los conocía para nada, solo sabía que Inglaterra me mataría a mi o a mi hermano.


	3. Capitulo 3 - El molesto hermano de iggy

- Por cierto, Inglaterra… ¿Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien…? A mi nunca me cayó del todo bien mi hermano… y además soy muy diferente a él en muchos aspectos…

Inglaterra tenía la mirada fija en mi, no estaba seguro si era una mirada de desprecio y de aceptación, suspiró y dijo: - Está bien, me convenciste, pero dile a tu hermano ¡QUE GANARÉ ESTA GUERRA!

- Está bien, está bien… *Suspiro* pero por favor, para ya de discutir por las Malvinas.

- Creo que es hora de que conozcas bien a todos los que están aquí y también a la academia entera…

Al parecer al fin pertenecería a algún lugar, cuando salía de la sala para comenzar a recorrer la academia con Arthur, nos encontramos con America…

- …? Ah! Eres el alumno nuevo!... Usas lentes, ¡Copión! ¡Los lentes son solo para los héroes como yo!

America, orgulloso como siempre, vaya que con el sí que me iría mal volverme su amigo, me quitó mis gafas y se las quedó.

- ¡Yo creo que las usas solo para ser un hipster! ¿No es así? ¡Ja!

El mundo estaba borroso, ¡Ah! Idiota America, solo pensando en los hipsters que usan los lentes sin necesitarlos, ¡pero es que no podía ver nada!

- Ya, America, no veo nada, ¡devuélvemelos!

- Me suena raro que alguien como tú hable tan formal, ¿Qué los uruguayos no usan palabras como… Bo- Bl—Bludo?

Inglaterra observaba a su querido hermano menor con cara de facepalm, mientras qué yo seguía sin poder ver nada.

- Pelotudo de mierda, ya, dame mis lentes y déjate de joder porque me estás hartando. Se acabó mi formalidad porque no aguanto ver así.

America estaba por reírse y me devolvió mis lentes diciendo en voz baja "Hipster"

- Vaya que no eres para nada diferente a tu hermano en lo que se trata de hablar. Bueno, nos vemos, y recuerda, ¡I'M THE HERO!

Se fue corriendo hasta la sala.

- No le hagas caso, siempre es así.

- Me lo imagino.

Salimos de allí de una vez, que hermoso volver a ver normalmente, creo que comenzaré a odiar a Estados Unidos desde hoy.

Inglaterra me presentó a los asiáticos, Japón, China, Taiwan…

- Nos vemos de nuevo, Sebastian-san.

- Hola alumno nuevo, aru!

Parecían ser muy buenas personas, en especial Japón, aunque nunca se puede saber nada de nadie sin antes conocer bien.

- Uruguay-san, disculpe por haberle preguntado si era un mayordomo, tengo un gran fanatismo por los mangas y animes… ¿Cómo es tu apellido? ¿Michaelis?

- M-Mí apellido es Artigas… Japón

- … Disculpa.

- Japón nunca deja de hablar de mangas y animes Uruguay, aru, ¿A ti te gustan?

- Oh… em… esto… he visto muy pocos.

Japón parecía no tener ninguna expresión, siempre con esa cara seria y ojos oscuros, serio, callado, aunque cuando se trata de anime no hay quien lo pare.

- Por cierto, Sebastian-san, no le haga mucho caso a Ludwig, no le va muy bien conocer gente nueva, pero ya se acostumbrará en poco tiempo.

- Eso espero… - Pensé y giré a ver a Inglaterra que al parecer hablaba con America todo este rato.


	4. Capitulo 4 - America

- Bueno, Uruguay, ¡es hora de que conozcas a nuestro grupo! Empecemos por el idiota del vino, Francia **– También es un pervertido, ten cuidado –**

Francia prestó atención a esto último que dijo Iggy, y dijo:

- Me pone tan feliz que me conozcas tan bien Inglaterra, tal vez podríamos salir luego, ¿que dices?

- Cállate, maldito idiota del vino, ya sé a que te refieres con eso. **(N/A:** Se los dejo a imaginación (?)

Francia sonrío y me miró a mí con esa típica cara de "Nueva presa", se levantó del sofá y se acercó:

- ¿Tu no eres tan terco como el Sr. Inglaterra verdad mon amour? ¿Conoces a Francia, el país del amor verdad? Puede que suene algo Prussia, ¿Pero no somos geniales? ¿Por qué no te vuelves de mi territorio?

Idiota, ya me das miedo, ¡aléjate de mí! Era lo que se pasaba por mi mente, apenas llego a esta academia y ya me trauman. Francia parecía algo persistente y no dejaba de decirme cosas como; ¿Inglaterra no es algo estúpido al no querer estar con alguien conmigo? **¿No querrías suplantar a Inglaterra?** – hacía que me diera miedo estar en frente de él y me alejé lo mas lejos que pude.

- Idiota del vino, es un alumno nuevo, no puedes andar por ahí diciendo cosas así a gente que no conoces, y Uruguay, espero que eso te haya servido para conocer a Francia.

- Y… vaya que si me sirvió…

*Susurrando en el oído* _(No volveré a estar nunca mas al lado de el Iggy)_

Iggy río estúpidamente y se quedó mirando a Francia con cara de odio, como uno de los alumnos más importantes de la academia era responsabilidad de él ayudar y proteger a los nuevos, -En especial si se trataba de protegerlos de Francia-

- Luego tenemos a Canadá… … ¿Dónde está?

- _A-Aquí estoy…_

- Bueno, parece que no lo veo en ningún lado, ya llegará el día en el que lo conozcas

- _P-Pero… Iggy, aquí e-estoy…_

- Bueno, creo que a America ya tienes una primera impresión de lo que es el, es mi hermano menor… aunque vaya que no lo parece, aunque luego de que se independizó… ya las cosas no son como antes… - Una lagrima cayó de los ojos de Inglaterra, parecía que America era alguien muy querido por el.

- Pero… Dejando el pasado atrás, sigamos, luego tenemos a Rusia…_ (No te acerques mucho a él, ¿sí?)_

Al instante, Rusia que no era para nada sordo llegó con un caño en la mano mirando con su típica sonrisa de "me hago el tonto y soy muy kawaii por fuera" y le preguntó a Inglaterra:

- Dijiste algo Inglaterra? Da

**- No no no! No dije nada, juro que no dije nada! Nada, nada, nada! No tienes porque preocuparte ¿sí?**

Parecía que le tenían mucho miedo a Rusia, y creo que tarde o temprano iba a terminar así…

- Ah, ahí viene el americano de nuevo…

America venía entrando corriendo con un mando de Xbox 360 en la mano y con una cara de asombro;

- Inglaterra! Inglaterra! No sabes el ju- ¿Otra vez Uruguay? ¿Cuándo se va? Ustedes saben bien que no me llevo con los latinos americanos.

- Idiot… ¿Aún no sabes que Uruguay es nuevo alumno de la academia?

Parecía que al escuchar eso America iba a morir, mas bien le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, su cara parecía la de un gato cuando se le pisa la cola.

- _ T-Tiene que ser una broma Inglaterra, vamos, si que eres bueno, d-dime la verdad, ¿Cuándo se va?_

- Nunca.

- P-Pero…

- Te tendrás que acostumbrar a ver a Uruguay tomar mates todas las mañanas sentado en las escaleras de la entrada quieras o no verlo, es un nuevo alumno y hay muchas cosas buenas sobre el. Además, los Uruguayos son al menos, un poco –Mas amigables- y repito, para que se te grabe, _-Mas amigables-_ que tú America.

- Está bien, está bien… si me hablas así, parece que fueras la novia de Uruguay defendiéndolo de un idiota malo que está celoso…

Inglaterra **(N/A**: No, no se sonrojó porque Inglaterra nunca estaría con Uruguay, cambiemos un poco lo de que siempre se sonrojan, sí?**)**, qué ahora SI que tenía esa cara de psicópata como cuando intentó matar a America con la silla de Busby.

- America, Uruguay y yo nos acabamos de conocer **AYER**. Por favor! ¿Aún no maduras para andar pensando eso?

Creo que America traerá muchos problemas si no se acostumbra… Tengo miedo de que me llegue a matar… porque con lo poderoso que es su país no veo como no…

- Eh… Este… me voy a visitar a Italia, Alemania y Japón… ¿sí?

- ¡Me parece perfecto Uruguay! Puedes ir yendo, ¡no hay problema! ¡Si necesitas algo recuerda que **I'M THE HERO**! _Y ten cuidado con Alemania._

**Rato después, en busca de los Axis**

- Vee~ Doitsu Doitsu, ¡Es Uruguay de nuevo! ¿En donde haz estado todo este tiempo que no nos haz venido a visitar? Veeee~

- Estaba… con Inglaterra y los demás.

- _ I-Inglaterra… America… Rusia?... ¿Ellos? ¿P-Prefieres estar con ellos que con nosotros? Veeee~_ Pensábamos que te unirías al eje… **es algo muy razonable en el caso de que Alemania espanta a todo quien se le cruza en el camino en especial los alumnos nuevos, y considerando también que en relación a todos los alumnos de aquí él es altísimo y parece que te fuera a matar… Ve~…**

Alemania le pegó una cachetada a Italia por darme una peor imagen de él.

- ¿Por qué me pegas Doitsuuu? Ve ve ve ve~ ¡A Italia le duele! Veeeeeeeeeeee~

Decía Italia llorando mientras Ludwig tenía una épica cara de facepalm que no tenía descripción, atentamente me miró y dijo:

- Tu deberías dejar de hablar sin permiso en clases.

¿Qué? ¡Fue solo una vez! ¡Apenas llegué ayer de la academia! ¿Qué te pasa doitsu? Además defendí a mi querido país, no hice nada malo, mal informados…

- Alemania-san, eso solo hace una peor imagen de usted, por favor sea un poco mas calmado, es por eso que no tiene amigos.

Alemania ahora miraba al piso recordando eso que le molesta tanto recordar, el no tener amigos para él era su punto débil… su único amigo era Italia y….. no entendía al serio Japón.


	5. Capitulo 5 - He aquí, Martín

Capitulo 5 – Argentina llega.

**1- ¡Perdón de verdad por no actualizar! Estaba ocupada y no tenía inspiración.**

- Bueno, Italia, sería mucho mejor que permanezcas callado, te ves mejor así.

- Ve~

Alemania suponía dar una noticia hoy, que nos iba a asombrar a todos, en especial a mí, al oírla, me quedé enojado con mi hermano por no decirme nada, ¡ese boludo! ¿¡Ahora lo tendré que aguantar aquí!?

- Vendrá Argentina como un nuevo alumno, hemos arreglado las cosas desde que lo expulsaron, y así es, vendrá… ¿Qué es esa cara Sebastian? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu hermano todo el año?

No me agradaba la idea de ver a ese maldito egocéntrico todo el año, dejándome en ridículo además, delante de todos los países, es lo que me depara si el viene a la academia, continué mirando a Alemania con cara de desprecio y dije, en un tono de voz muy falso: - Si, estoy muy alegrado, -Aunque habría sido mejor que ÉL me hubiera dicho la noticia, pero se guarda todo para si mismo. Luego me deja con la incógnita de todo.

Alemania se acomodó los lentes y se fue caminando tranquilamente, aunque luego paro y se dio la vuelta caminando esta vez hacia mí:

- U-Uruguay, q-querrías… ser… ¿Mi amigo?

- Eso es un paso adelante, Alemania-san.

Quedé mirando fijamente a Alemania, si soy sincero, yo tampoco tenía amigos, pero… ¿¡Ser amigo de un profesor?! Era algo raro, al no saber que responder ante eso, y mientras Italia me miraba con su típica cara de tranquilidad y a la vez felicidad;

- No lo se, no acostumbro tener amigos, así qué perdón Alemania, por cierto, me debo ir, adiós Italia, ah, y a ti también Japón, lo pensaré mas tarde, hablamos y nos vemos luego, debo ir con los aliados.

Salí corriendo, esta timidez me estaba matando, era uno de los alumnos que menos hablaban aquí. Lo pensé dos veces, y me dije "No". De igual manera, fui con los aliados.

- Hola Uruguay, ¿Todo bien por aquí, tienes algún amigo? – Dijo Inglaterra, esperando que mi respuesta fuera un "si", pero mi cara fue un épico "NO"

- … ¿No?

- Este… Iggy… Conocerás a mi hermano mayor muy pronto.

- ¿Viene Argentina a la academia? ¿¡Enserio?! ¡BIEN! ¡LLEVARÉ A CABO MI VENGANZA! –

Inglaterra río de una manera en la que parecía más o menos un demonio, o un psicópata asesino.

~ Al día siguiente ~

Estaba parado en la entrada de la academia, esperaba a Argentina junto con los aliados, Italia me miraba con cara de decepción y tristeza a causa de que ama a los nuevos amigos y me he ido con ellos. Todos piensan que estoy feliz de que mi hermano mayor venga a la academia, pero es todo lo contrario. Está bien, quiero a mi hermano mayor, pero nos llevamos mal la mayoría de las veces.

15 minutos después lo vi llegar, su nombre es Martín, tenía un rostro enojado y creo saber la causa. Espero que arregle sus problemas con Inglaterra.

Hablando de Inglaterra, lo acabo de ver y sigue con su cara de psicópata, tengo algo de miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a Martín.

Argentina me miró primero a que todos a mi lado, y corrió hacia mi

- ****, ¡Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía! ¿Qué contás? La casa ha estado muy sola sin tu presencia, mi querido hermano menor.

- Eh… hola Martín, si, la verdad no nos vemos hace tiempo, y aún hay mucha gente qué creo que deberías saludar, en especial a Inglaterra.

Argentina y su mirada de desprecio, girando su cabeza hacia Inglaterra ambos se miraban como psicópatas a punto de asesinarse, parece que olvidaron la razón por la que Iggy casi es suspendido y a Argentina lo expulsaron.

- Las Malvinas son mías Inglaterra. ¿No te haz rendido aún?

- ¡Vas a caer suplicando que no te mate!

Alemania en un instante gritó que dejaran de pelear de una vez, luego de que estuvieran todos callados y tranquilos saludaron a Argentina.

~Al otro día~

Me encontraba mirando el hermoso día a través de la ventana, Martín es ahora mi nuevo compañero de habitación, y por suerte seguía durmiendo, de seguro ya me habría comenzado a molestar. Me levanté sin hacer ningún ruido pero al instante Martín abrió los ojos;

- Nghh…. ¿Qué hora es reloj humano?

Mis compañeros de habitación desde hoy eran Argentina, China, Inglaterra y yo. Estaba feliz de que Inglaterra estuviera conmigo, no estaría tan solo y alguien me defendería de Martín.

- Cállate, son las 7 de la mañana, me largo, intenta no hacer ruido boludo.

- Así qué conmigo tu formalidad cambia, eh…

Me fui de la habitación y me fijé en que Inglaterra no estaba, de seguro ya se había ido. Todos dormían, nadie era de madrugar ya que la primera clase era a las 11:30, prefería madrugar y disfrutar el día. Salí a buscar a Inglaterra, la academia estaba alejada de la ciudad, se observaba un largo campo, con muchos caminos, en la entrada había un largo campo de flores de todo tipo, mucha vegetación, en especial árboles, era hermoso sentarse bajo uno a leer o simplemente a echarse una siesta. Inglaterra estaba sentado leyendo y tomando té bajo uno. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Inglaterra parecía que se había despertado hace un poco rato, se notaba su cara de sueño. Cuando sintió que alguien estaba al lado de él, a causa del sueño pensó que era un fantasma o algo así y comenzó a temblar mientras notaba sus ojos blancos. Aproveché el momento y me reí malévolamente, Inglaterra dio un salto y se tranquilizó al ver que era yo.

- Ah… Hola Sebastian, me habías asustado… *Bostezo* ¿Tenías algo que decir o viniste a acompañarme?

- Vine a acompañarte porque todos duermen y no tengo mucho que hacer.

- Está bien.

Hubo un largo silencio, muy incomodo, no sabía que decir, sin embargo, Inglaterra seguía temblando y se notaba que tenía algo que decir.

- Uruguay… S-Se que… no tenemos nada que ver en cuanto a historia… y… haz sido una de las únicas personas que me comprenden y me ha llegado a caer bien y…

Inglaterra hizo una larga pausa y un gran drama y al final de todo dijo:

- Uruguay, ¿podrías ir a dejarme esta taza de té en la cantina? No tengo ganas de ir. Sé un buen amigo.


	6. Capitulo 6? - Iggy inseguro? (Extra FS?)

FAN SERVICE MODE ON (?

Fui a dejar la taza de té en la cantina mientras pensaba "Creo que pensé mal de Inglaterra por un momento" y dejaba salir una risa estúpida… además era imposible pensar eso de Inglaterra, él es una piedra.

Bajé las largas escaleras de la academia, era casi como un castillo, habían hasta lugares sin conocer aquí, o que nadie se animaba a pisar. Inglaterra seguía sentado bajo el árbol, no tengo idea que estaba leyendo, ¿Un libro sobre todos los tipos de té?... Tenía algo que preguntarle a Inglaterra… No se si me mirará igual luego de esto.

- Aquí volví.

- Hola de nuevo. Ya se han despertado varias personas, y Martín también.

Cuando me fijé tenía detrás de mí al estúpido de Argentina, todo se echó abajo.

- Martín… ¿Te molestaría dejarme un segundo con Inglaterra?, debo preguntarle algo muy serio.

Mientras lo miraba con cara de "Si claro, muy serio", se fue, no había nadie ahora en los campos de la entrada, todos debían estar desayunando en la cantina. Debo disimular y preguntar bien lo que quiero saber;

- Inglaterra, tengo una pregunta…

- Yo también- respondió Inglaterra temblando un poco.

- ¿Q-Que necesidad había de echar a Martín?

*Tiene razón* Pensé, *Eso solo hará que piense mal de lo que le pregunte*

- E-Es que, veras, Argentina, a pesar de ser mi hermano no me cae muy bien.

- Se lo que se siente amigo…

- Si y… - Espera, ¿Me ha dicho amigo? ¿Soy su amigo? ¿Es enserio?

- ¿Pasa algo Uruguay? Te vez raro, ¿te sientes bien?

Algo que pasó por una estúpida broma por una taza de té se convirtió en realidad aunque no lo quiera admitir. P-Pero, ¿Cómo?... No, no, no puede ser así. Esto es demasiado estúpido, además no tengo nada que ver con Inglaterra.

- Inglaterra, ¿Te gusta Francis?

Inglaterra se quedó helado y mirándome fijamente, shockeado y a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo Sebastian?! ¿¡Ese idiota del vino?! ¡Nunca! ¡En sueños!

- E-Está bien, está bien, ¡no me mates!, Pensé mal… Pero… ¿Hay alguien que te guste de la academia?...

Hubo esta vez un silencio, largo, pero de verdad, Inglaterra me miraba fijamente y seguía sin entender nada, bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja "No"… Su voz parecía algo falsa, débil e insegura, como si no supiera que dice y las palabras se resbalaran.

Inglaterra dijo susurrando algo que no entendí, pero no me quería mirar, me levanté, pedí disculpas y me fui corriendo. No sé que he dicho para que Inglaterra se pusiera así, me siento muy mal, ¿Tal vez le hice recordar alguien que ama y no le va bien?... Al llegar a las escaleras sentí que alguien me agarraba la mano y me giraba, era nadie más y nadie menos que Iggy, que esta vez estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia abajo intentando sonreír.

- Tu. – Fue lo único que dijo

- T-Tu me gustas, Sebastian… Nos conocemos hace 1 mes, pero eres… enserio la mejor persona que he conocido, eres tierno, tímido, pero alguien muy firme y alegre, te lo iba a confesar cuando te pedí que fueras a la cantina, pero no me dio el valor, tiré el té que me quedaba para poner una excusa… y… espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad…

Antes de que me diera cuenta… ¡¿Me estaba besando?! Si, así era, no era una ilusión, lo peor es que la academia entera estaba mirándonos, algunos chusmas grabando con sus móviles y no creo que con intenciones buenas, lo peor fue mi hermano…

Argentina nos miraba con cara de asombro, más que nada trauma y se acercó a Iggy furioso;

- ¡¿Qué te piensas que eres?! Mi hermano no es un subnormal ¡**** de mierda! ¡Aléjate de él o sufrirás!

Inglaterra se separó de mi… nunca pensé esto pero… creo que… me enamoré de verdad de él, aunque no creo que dure por mucho porque siempre es así… Sé que… I-Inglaterra me besó pero… no estoy seguro… Inmediatamente salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación, de igual manera tranqué la puerta, no sabía si llorar o que hacer. Me quedé sentado en la cama, tapándome la boca y pensando "¿Qué acaba de pasar?". No pasó mucho tiempo en el que Inglaterra comenzó a tocar la puerta, al parecer se libró de Argentina. No di caso, necesito reflexionar un rato, a solas. Caí dormido sin darme cuenta y perdí la clase. Desperté a las 2:13, ¡Había perdido 2 clases! Oh dios, me iba a ir muy mal. Salí de la habitación e Inglaterra estaba sentado, durmiendo al lado de la puerta… ¿Estuvo esperando que le abriera todo este tiempo?... Creo que se está pasando.

Caminé procurando que nadie me viera por la academia, hasta la próxima clase a las 2:20.

Me sentía mal en dejar a Inglaterra durmiendo, siendo que es uno de los mejores alumnos… lo intenté despertar pero dormía tan profundamente que no había caso. Se veía muy tierno así… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¿Acaso Inglaterra está manipulando mi mente para que lo ame? ¿Desde cuando lo amo? ¿No está bromeando o algo así?...

Pero… si estuviera bromeando no me habría besado…

**P.D: ¿¡Ven?! No sirvo para escribir yaoi :c por eso el fic no es yaoi, además ya cagué todo, asi que creo que esto será un cap extra asi re fan service, ustedes den su opinión o llamaré a rusia :c**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Homofobia

- Hola de nuevo clase- Dijo Alemania con su típica cara seria, aún luego de un mes me seguía dando miedo, ¿Será por eso que no tiene amigos?

Seguía pensando en el pobre Inglaterra. Me sentía mal por el, ¿pero quien lo manda preocuparse tanto por mí?... Eso sonó algo egoísta… debo decirlo, pero es que… bueno, la verdad no importa, intentaré olvidarlo.

- Por cierto, Uruguay, luego debemos hablar.

Me recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío, Ludwig quería hablar conmigo, eso no iba a ser para nada bueno. Intento no desesperarme pero me paso toda la clase temblando, fijo la mirada en el banco vacío de mi lado y me hace sentir peor.

Inglaterra entra corriendo a la clase mientras pide disculpas como loco, ya que siendo uno de los mejores alumnos es claro que no creo que se sienta bien faltar a una clase. Intento no mirarlo y giro la vista hacia el profesor, Alemania.

Todos los que habían visto a Inglaterra besándome comienza a murmurar cosas inaudibles, habría matado a Inglaterra en ese momento, ¿no se si quiere que todos se enteren que le gustan los hombres o qué? Aunque considerando que en esta academia por lo que he visto es algo totalmente normal…

Mi cerebro procesa un rato y clavo la cabeza contra el banco mientras digo en voz baja – Estoy igual…

- ¿Pasa algo Sebastian?

- Eh, no, nada… - "Nada…", una de las cosas mas falsas que he dicho en mi vida.

Inglaterra intentaba no mirarme también, él tenía la cara roja como un tomate, en especial porque la mitad de la clase nos miraba. ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que este británico me haya besado? Estoy seguro que no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia el… o… tal vez si…

~20 minutos después~

La clase terminó, primera vez que esa es una mala noticia para mí, creo que me mantendré alejado de Inglaterra… pero ¿A quien me acercaré? Sea quien sea hablará de eso.

~~~~~Desde la vista y mente de Inglaterra~~~~~

Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso, no sé que he hecho, juro qué… ¡qué me salió del alma! Lo peor es que Francia estaba mirando, lo otro peor además de eso es que la mitad de la academia hace apuestas sobre si terminamos juntos o no, la mayoría aman a alguien… y son hombres, pero nadie se anima a declararse. Creo que iré a la habitación y me quedaré ahí, quedan 25 minutos para la próxima clase con el profesor Prussia… (¿Es qué los alemanes son los mas inteligentes?).

Iba en camino a la habitación y me encontré con Francia y Estados Unidos.

- Deja de sufrir con ese estúpido latino mon amour, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

- Deja de molestar, idiota del vino. Con el único que me quedaré será con Sebastian, será mío, sé que lo conquistaré…

Me tapé la boca, no me di cuenta de lo qué dije, ¡ahora Francia sabía que estaba enamorado de Sebastian!

~~~~POV Uruguay~~~~

Me quedé sentado en la habitación, lo que no sabía es que Inglaterra entraría.

- C-Creo que aquí estaré bien…

Inglaterra me miró, no podía creer que estuviera aquí, solo quería algo de paz.

- … ¿Uruguay?

- ¿Inglaterra?

Inglaterra se deslizó por la puerta y terminó sentado frente a ella. Parecía cansado como si hubiera corrido de algo

~~~~Inglaterra POV~~~~

- Uf… Francia no deja de atomizarme… ese idiota del vino… Uruguay, te pido disculpas, enserio… creo que fui un idiota y no fue buena idea confesar mis sentimientos frente a todos… sé que muchos te han molestado, perdóname.

Uruguay me miraba desconcertado, sin saber que decir, estaba nervioso y cansado a causa de que Francia me siguió por un largo rato, se le notan los celos. Cierro los ojos y me quedo en frente a la puerta, sentado mientras Uruguay me continúa mirando.

Escucho que se acerca a mí y se arrodilla, me mira fijamente a los ojos y toca mis labios con sus tan suaves dedos. ¿Podía ser esto real? ¿Ese rubio con lentes al que amo corresponde mi sentimiento?

- Yo… creo que te amo Iggy- me dijo Sebastian al oído en voz baja

Se podía notar muy bien que yo estaba sonrojado… ¡pero siempre tiene que llegar un idiota a arruinar todo! Era argentina, creo que luego de esto necesitaré que alguien me arregle la espalda, pero por culpa de que el abrió la puerta y estaba sentado enfrente a ella besé por error (Vaya, que lo estaba por hacer) a Uruguay… sus labios eran tan cálidos, que seguí el beso mientras lo abrazaba y mis ojos se llenaban de algunas lagrimas a causa de la emoción, ya para mi Martín no existía, éramos yo y mi amado Sebastian. Argentina me dio una patada en la nuca con toda su fuerza, el dolor hizo que quedara tirado en el piso.

- ¡No sé que te había dicho de acercarte a mi hermano, boludo de mierda!

Me siguió pegando e insultándome, para el su hermano era alguien intocable y lo cuidaba con su alma a pesar de que pasaban peleando.

- ¡Espero que eso te sirva para no acercarte a él, ****!

_(N/A: Oh, que lastima, iba a contar todo más detallado hasta que llegó Argentina, ódienlo (?)_

~~~~~POV Uruguay~~~~~

- ¡Pelotudo! ¡Deja a Inglaterra en paz! ¿S-Sabes? Y-Yo…

Me quedé sin palabras, debía decirlo, pero no estaba seguro, no sabía que hacer, me quedé como una estatua repitiendo miles de veces la palabra "yo" de una forma insegura.

- Y-Yo… yo…. ¡YO LO AMO!

- ¿H-Hermano? ¿Estas enfermo o algo así? Creo que deberías ir a primeros auxilios porque tienes una enfermedad muy grave llamada "La picadura de la cobra gay". - Argentina Homofobico.

**Prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo porque estaré en mi preciada casa y ¡tendré mucho mas tiempo para escribir :D! ¡Yay!**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Yaoi-con

~Al otro día~

Caminaba con Italia, Alemania y Japón, Kiku, como era de esperar, nos invitó a una de sus convenciones de anime.

- Vee~ ¿Y que supone que hay que hacer en una convención?

- ¡Comprar cosas, sacar muchas fotos de cosplays, participar en concursos, blabalala…

Japón siguió con una larga lista de cosas que hacer mientras Italia lo miraba preguntándose de que hablaba.

Llegamos, era un lugar muy grande, mucha gente adentro vendía cosas, miré la cara de Japón y parecía un perro cuando le dan un hueso.

- E-Esto, Sebastian-san, es una de las cosas mas majestuosas que vi en mi vida, llevo tiempo esperando.

~Alemania POV~

Japón se veía muy feliz, vaya que eso cansa… la verdad, no tengo idea que cosas podré hacer aquí, simplemente acepté la invitación porque no tenía mucho que hacer, y aquí estoy. Japón comenzó a dar vueltas por todos los lugares que veía, y se decidió anotar en… ¿El concurso de karaoke?... debía estar bromeando, no creo que sirva de mucho en el tema de canto.

- Veee~ Kiku, ¿Por qué no te anotas en el de dibujo? Sirves mucho para eso.

Pasaban al lado muchas personas, y miraban detenidamente a Japón, cuando uno se acercó y le dijo: - ¡Ja! ¡Muy buen cosplay de Japón! ¡Eres igual!

Japón lo miraba y a la vez se preguntaba, por lo que puedo ver, de que hablaba. Él es el verdadero Japón, vaya freaks…

Quiero que esta tortura acabe, ¿está lleno de gente disfrazada?...

~~~~Uruguay POV~~~~

¡Esto es genial! Hay mucha gente, y amo los concursos, aunque no participaré en ninguno, Italia no entiende nada y está feliz de igual manera.

Japón me ofreció participar en el concurso de cosplay, ya que… somos un anime… pero nadie me conoce, no entenderían. Por alguna razón la convención es llamada "Yaoi-con", ¿y la mayoría de la gente de aquí son mujeres?... Le pregunté a Japón que era el yaoi pero no me quiere responder, y la mayoría de las veces me da un golpe en la frente y me mira con ojos gigantes y como diciéndome "Infinito desprecio". Creo que buscaré en internet luego de esto.

- ¡Cosplays de Alemania, Italia y Japón! *Grito de fangirl* Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi, ¿Para eso están en la yaoi-con, verdad?

- Ve~ Doitsu, ¿Qué es el yaoi?

Japón le susurra algo a Italia en el oído, ¿Por qué a él le dice?... Inmediatamente la cara de Italia cambia a una cara súper seria y aterrada

- ¡Malditas! ¡Son como Francia nii-chan! ¡Pervertidas! VEEEEEE~

- Están en la yaoi-con…

- P-Pero… ¡¿Qué es la yaoi con?

Ésta vez Japón, que desiste de que repita eso una y otra vez me cuenta al fin lo que es el yaoi… inmediatamente, salgo corriendo de allí junto con Alemania e Italia… ¡Japón es un pervertido! ¿Traernos a un lugar así? ¿¡ME QUERÍA INSCRIBIR EN EL CONCURSO DE COSPLAY?! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! Veo que Japón nos miraba y nos hacía señas de que tenía algo que decirnos.

- Sebastian-san, Ludwig-san e Italia-san, no se preocupe, aquí no todo es yaoi, sino mire el escenar-…

En el escenario había una presentación Yaoi sobre Junjou Romantica, y Japón se queda mirando atentamente, con una cara de hemorragia nasal, y de golpe gira la cabeza y pide disculpas sonrojado.

- Pero, Sebastian-san, ¿Por qué ve tan mal esta convención si usted y Igirisu-san son gays?

Japón lo dijo en un tono tan alto que todas las fujoshis se acercaron a mirar atentamente, esperando qué pasara algo, Kiku gritó que no pasaba nada y que Inglaterra no estaba aquí, hasta que un gordo cosplayer de Inglaterra llegó y me dijo que lo besara a él. No discrimino gente pero, ¡¿En qué rayos piensa esta gente?!

~~~~~~~~A la noche, devuelta en la Academia~~~~~~

Estamos en diferentes habitaciones, así que vine caminando solo hasta la mía, las lámparas alumbraban el camino hacia allí. Había luna llena y todo se veía muy hermoso, el aire que corría hacía que las flores danzaran, y a pesar de un día tan hermoso nadie estaba en el patio. Aproveché un rato y me senté en un banco a ver las estrellas, la luna… las estrellas… la academia… la cara de Inglaterra…. …. … … ¡¿La cara de Inglaterra?!... Inglaterra estaba parado frente a mi y al verme me abrazó… me sentía tan seguro en sus brazos… era… tan tranquilo, la noche se tornaba mucho mas hermosa, junto a él, el mundo cambiaba, todo se veía mas bello, sus cálidas y suaves manos que confiaban calma acariciaban mis labios… - ¿Tengo el permiso? – Me preguntó en una calmada voz baja, bajé la cabeza sonrojado pero me tomó del mentón y me besó, estábamos los dos, tranquilos sin nadie que nos molestara, esa dulzura de sus labios volverían locos a cualquier persona, soy el afortunado de tenerlos a mi disposición y jugar con su boca.

- T-Te amo… Arthur…

Había aceptado que lo amaba…

~Al otro día~

Venía caminando junto a Martín camino a clases, se veía muy feliz y animado, era extraño que no fuera arrogante e idiota como lo es siempre. Es mi hermano de todas maneras, lo tengo que tratar bien.

En voz baja… -Chsst.. ¿Ese boludo de Inglaterra no se te ha acercado mas, verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cara estaba roja

-N-No… claro que no, ¿Crees que y-yo dejaría que el se acercara?

- Ja, ¡así me gusta hermano!

Lo que él no sabía es el sentimiento que tengo hacia él…

- Aunque ayer vi dos rubios besuqueándose bajo la luz de la luna stalkeando desde mi ventana el patio, uno de ellos era muy parecido a ti.

- ¿¡C-como crees que voy a ser yo?! ¡¿E-Estas loco?!

Ahora si estaba frito.

~Durante la clase~

- Chhhst… Uruguay, ¿Me pasas la respuesta de la 4?

- Chhhst… Uruguay, ¿Me pasas la respuesta de la 8?

La mitad de la clase piensa que soy un cerebrito por usar lentes, pero no es así, ¡Los uso porque no veo maldita sea! Mi vista… se dañó mucho digamos y terminé usando lentes. La suerte es que me queden bien y nadie abuse de la palabra "4 ojos".

~ 30 mins antes de la clase de prussia~

¡Aggh! Terminó al fin, es hora de tomarse un descanso, creo que iré a comprar algo a la cantina **(N/A**: mierda, me dio sed ;_; Cómprame un juguito Uruguay, no seas malo ;_;).

En la cantina me encontré a Argentina, que salía de allí, la fila era muy larga, había mucha gente comprando pero la espera valía, porque tenía MUCHA sed **(N/A**: Me inspiré en mis necesidades mientras escribía esto)

Pasaron 10 mins y al fin llegué a comprar, perdí diez minutos pero da igual, la sed es una prioridad. Me senté en una mesa al lado de mi hermano Martín, o al menos eso estuve por hacer cuando vi que interrogaba muy enojado a Inglaterra, mientras lo miraba con cara de desprecio y odio.

- ¡Qué yo no besé a tu hermano, idiota! ¿No lo puedes entender?

- ¡Yo sé que lo hiciste **** de mierda!

Me alejé, mejo así y escuche su conversación sin que se dieran cuenta, Argentina no dejaba de reprender a Inglaterra, a despreciarlo, hasta que me acerqué inocentemente y pregunté:

- ¿Hicieron las pases o qué?

- Ehh.. ¡Si claro, hermano! ¡No nos podemos llevar mejor!

*Mentirosos*


	9. Capitulo 9 - FINAL

SUPER RECOMENDACIÓN: Escucha música de piano triste ;D (menos para el final)

Ejemplo: watch?v=FIy14j3VnL0

Pasaron los días, meses, años… Inglaterra… era mi novio, si, así era, la primera pareja en esa academia en confesarse, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, fuimos a muchos lugares. La familia de Inglaterra eran algún tipo de reyes millonarios, no los veía desde que fue a la academia y no sabía nada de ellos ni ellos sobre el. Así fue cuando recibió una llamada de ellos;

~ POV INGLATERRA ~

- ¡Hola, mí querido hijo de la realeza, Iggy! ¿Hoy cumples 24 años verdad? ¿No va siendo hora de que vuelvas aquí? Y en especial, es tradición de familia y realeza _que te cases con alguien_.

- E-Eh… si… pero, estoy muy bien la Academia, ¿Por qué habría de volver?

- Por la ultima razón Arthur, es tu destino, además, ya encontramos a tu esposa perfecta, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¡sé que te llevaras muy bien con ella! Sé que… eso de obligarte a casarte con alguien que tal vez no quieras no es muy bueno, pero así son las tradiciones y tus abuelos quieren eso.

¿Qué sería de Uruguay ahora? Nunca me dejarían casarme con el… además, mi familia no acepta ese tipo de cosas, su "realeza" me enferma. Fue una de las razones por las que pedí desesperadamente venir a la academia, no soporté más, y veo que ahora deberé irme para quedarme, no encuentro forma de decirles eso a mis padres.

Cuelgo el teléfono, y una lágrima se desparrama por mi rostro, pero intento no llorar.

~ POV Uruguay ~

Caminando por el típico camino hacia clases, me resulta extraño no ver a Inglaterra… … ¡Ah! Ahí está… ¿A dónde va? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? ¿Por qué llora? Esto me preocupa, pero no tengo el valor de acercarme… incluso luego de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos… ¿Qué hago?... tengo que acercarme, por mi bien y el de Iggy. Corro directamente hacia él, pero él se va mas rápido con esos tipos… n-no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera se ha despedido de mí, ¿Volverá luego verdad?... tal vez sea temporal y vuelva mas tarde… eso espero, estoy preocupado, pero no quiero llorar, ¿Y si luego vuelve y me he armado un drama del tamaño de un edificio?

~ POV Igirisu~

Veo a Uruguay corriendo hacia a mí… veo que no entiende nada, y mejor así, lamento que este sea nuestro adiós, sin poder despedirme de él, odio a mi familia, odio al mundo, ¿Por qué esto a mi? E-Esa persona… que tanto amo, ¿Por qué no puedo estar con el? ¿Por qué nuestro adiós tiene que estar marcado así? Quiero estar mas tiempo con él… de hecho… quiero… yo… c-casarme con el…

- ¡Vas a ver que bien te caerá tu futura esposa, su nombre es Seychelles!

¿Seychelles? ¿Esa chica que conocí en una academia a la que fui hace mucho tiempo? ¿De qué me habla mi familia? Nunca suplantaría a Sebastian… lo necesito, ahora mismo, si voy a permanecer toda mi vida con alguien será con el, b-buscaré una forma, y mi familia lo aceptará quiera o no, es mí vida, y mis abuelos no la deciden.

~POV Uruguay~

Ya han pasado 3 días, Inglaterra sigue sin aparecer… sigo aquí sentado, bajo la lluvia, esperando señales de él, e-estoy seguro que la espera valdrá la pena, no me importa cuanto tiempo pase, sé que él volverá, esto no puede ser un adiós, es imposible… ¡Simplemente es imposible! E-él nunca se iría de esa manera, sin avisar… ¿O es qué… ya no me ama? …

Los ruidos de los truenos y rayos me indican que es tiempo de volver a entrar a la academia, hoy no es una hermosa noche, como las que pasamos yo e Inglaterra juntos, bajo la luz de la hermosa luna, la pasábamos tan bien…

~~POV Inglaterra~

Destinado a permanecer casi en una cárcel, nuestro casamiento es mañana… 24 horas me quedan para buscar una manera de solucionar esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Realeza, ¿Qué supone que es eso? ¿Estar destinados a ser una basura? Definitivamente, mis hijos no sufrirán esto, ¡no les permitiré! Volveré con el, s-sé que así será.

~POV Uruguay~

Vuelvo a la academia, lloro en mi habitación y nadie entiende el ¿Por qué?... nadie nota la ausencia de Inglaterra, de hecho los profesores ponen la excusa de que volverá cualquier día.

Sé que no volverá, sé que es difícil admitirlo pero es la verdad, no todos los días se ve a una persona llevarse un alumno de una academia, y no creo que sean unas simples vacaciones, ¿Inglaterra lloraría por vacaciones?

Si no hago algo pronto, seguiré así, escaparé de la Academia, y buscaré una manera de ir a Londres, donde debe estar él… la única persona que amo.

*Al día siguiente*

~POV Inglaterra~

El casamiento ya está preparado, el infierno llega, luego de todo, todos esos recuerdos que guardé con el tiempo sobre Uruguay morirán. De verdad no quiero casarme con Seychelles, porque no se asemeja al amor que sentía por Sebastian.

Las campanas suenan, anunciando que ya llega la hora, la boda da comienzo.

La gente está entusiasmada, en especial mis abuelos, la academia era mi una forma de escapar de esto, la única razón que tuve para ir a la academia fue la llegada de este día, y conseguí algo mejor allí aparte de escapar de este día… cosa que perdí ambas, y ahora, mi destino ya está planeado, escrito por mis abuelos y aprobado por mis padres, realeza, ¿Qué es eso? Además, Seychelles no viene de la realeza, cosa que debería ser así, no entiendo las decisiones.

Llega la hora de cruzar por esa estúpida sala, donde el cura nos espera para maldecirnos, y no tengo otra opción que responder… si…

Ya todo ha terminado, aquí me quedo, así termino, y no volveré a ver la academia, ni a él…

Pero el público gira la cabeza para ver a alguien que golpea fuertemente la puerta y llega corriendo, era nadie más ni nadie menos que… Sebastian.

Llegando en el momento justo, estoy feliz, demasiado, se acerca caminando hacia a mí, y cuando debía darle el anillo a Seychelles, giro la cabeza y observo a Sebastian…

- **Sebastian… ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**~~~FIN~~~**

_Seeeeh, estoy re fumaaaaada_


End file.
